


Snow and me in sholazar

by Vicarious_Reality



Category: Furry - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: Furry, M/M, Sholazar, Worgen, gryphon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Reality/pseuds/Vicarious_Reality





	Snow and me in sholazar

I gently directed my brilliant white gryphon to land on the massive branch under us, the enormous tree not budging a bit as i hopped off my loyal mount, the huge foliage of the treetop obscuring most of the view around us as i tried to peer down at the digsite under us, strange shining crystals of pure yellow power littering the ground everywhere near our tree and the small hill to our southwest.  
I stood up and caressed snows beautiful blue beak as i took the moment of privacy our elevation gave, slowly running my claws through his dense feathers as i smiled, my intense red eyes following the curves of his thick avian neck as i massaged his shoulders, my lips tenderly meeting his beak as i leaned in with my worgen snout, his soft and wet tongue slipping out to lick my mouth and teeh as we tenderly touched like feral lovers.

I felt my heavy leather pants squeezing my growing erection as i slowly slid my paws down over his chest, his quiet purrs making my ears twitch as i felt his substantial muscular physique, my fingers treasuring each second as i fondled and moaned quietly into his ear, the big gryphon soon taking charge as i felt him shoving me down, pinning me to the large wood holding us up in the heavens as i stared into his pretty purple eyes, the handsome blue beak moving in for another kiss as i felt his arousal rubbing against my own, my lips moaning into his drooling mouth as i pulled my paws off his body just for a second, undoing my belth and gasping as i felt my length spring out into action, slapping against his thick girth as i shivered and tried to hump his cock, the throbbing length sending wonderful feelings through my fuzzy body as i hugged his fluffy chest close to me, enjoying his imposing figure pressing against my thumping chest as i lifted and spread my legs for his tip, the clever gryphon not wasting a single heartbeat as i felt his slick tip pressing into my waiting hole, i shuddered as i felt his tapered length sliding in deep where it belonged, wrapping my legs around his haunches as he gently started to fuck me, my teeth on my lip as i tried to relax my tightening entrance for him, i let out a deep, lustful groan as i took his whole shaft, his huge veiny girth spreading my toned little butt as he growled and dicked me deep.

Our loving moment soon coming to a gushing climax of male members as i felt his warm seed shooting deep into my bulging belly, my chest panting hard as i took all he gave, my own knot swelling as i came on his cock, sending rope after rope of thick cum into his feathers, the gryphon rearing up over me in triumph as he claimed me as his mate, my relatively tiny tip obediently sending two more gushes of sperm out over my chest and lips, my balls clenching hard along with my ravaged ass, my mind fuzzy from the sheer power of our pent up lust, i felt his heavy balls slapping against my cheek for a second before he collapsed back down into my waiting arms, our hard cocks still twiching for each other as i tried to catch my breath, slowly kissing his neck as i rested with my speechless lover.


End file.
